Casi intocable
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Le ven como un líder nato, irrompible, intocable. Y es normal, para todo perro su humano es el mejor del mundo. Pero la verdad es que ningún humano es así, ni siquiera el líder de PAW Patrol. ¡Los cachorros investigaran a la familia de Ryder!
1. Prólogo

**Okey, no se de donde vino esto, simplemente llegó a mi cabeza. :v**

 **No es más que un corto Drabble, supongo que nacido de todas las teorías de este personaje que he leído.**

* * *

 **— CUASI INTOCABLE —**

* * *

Nadie vio como en la noche una sombra oscura se acercó al puesto de control. La cual logró abrir el buzón con cierta habilidad y meter dentro una nota aleatoria y después cerrarlo de nuevo, sorprendentemente se veía como si nunca hubiese sido fordazo, para después desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sin embargo, en la mañana, cuando Ryder fue a comprobar el correo y notó el papel doblado, los seis cachorros que recién despertaban no pudieron evitar clavar su mirada en su humano, quien parecía haberse vuelto una estatua. Su mirada clavada en las palabras escritas en el papel desdoblado, batallando entre si creerlo o no. En su interior, una grieta que creía sellada, volvió a abrirse de nuevo.

Los seis cachorros se acercaron a él con un poco de miedo, jamás le habían visto así. Sin embargo, el niño no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de sus cachorros a su alrededor.

Chase, valientemente, estaba a punto de tomar la primera palabra, pero el sonido de llamada del PAW Pad fue más rápido.

La hoja cayó al suelo, desechada por el niño como si no fuera nada importante, o algo que ocultar rápido. Mientras por fin parecía despertar de su en sueño y poner la misma cara amable y sonriente de siempre para atender el auxilio de algún habitante de Adventure Bay.

Mientras, los cachorros no pudieron evitar leer la nota antes de que Rocky la guardase.

 _«Estámos vivos, Ryder. Pronto nos reuniéremos de nuevo._

 _Te quiere, Mamá.»_

Le ven como un líder nato, irrompible, intocable. Y es normal, para todo perro su humano es el mejor del mundo. Pero la verdad es que ningún humano es así, ni siquiera el líder de PAW Patrol.


	2. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Pues tras leer sus comentarios decidí seguir con la historia. Espero hacerlo bien y que sea de su agrado :3**

 **Paw Patrol, también llamada La Patrulla Canina y Patrulla de Cachorros no me pertenece. De ser así no sería una serie infantil, pero tal como esta es genial. :3**

* * *

 **— Casi Intocable —**

 **1**

* * *

La joven alcaldesa Goodway acarició la cabeza de su pequeña pollita de bolso, Chickaletta, mientras observaba las reparaciones del centro de control del 112 de Adventure City, con un casco de obrero protegiendo su cabeza.

El tacón de su zapato izquierdo, rojo intenso, que combinaba poco o nada con su elegante traje azul marino, zapateo la tierra removida bajo sus pies, con rabia contenida.

 _Adventure City..._

Parecía casi increíble que en su primer año de candidatura, un gran tsunami arrasara más de la mitad de la ciudad más tranquila del continente americano.

Una auténtica _tragedia._

Tragedia, ¡tragedia!, ¡TRAGEDIA! En grandes proporciones.

Goodway volvió a zapatear el suelo durante unos segundos, para después inspirar y expirar, tratando de tranquilizarse. Dentro del bolso, la pequeña Chickaletta picoteaba el grano molido tan tranquilamente, nada afectada por el nerviosismo de su dueña.

— ¡Oh, mi querida Chickaletta, lo siento tanto! —exclamó la mujer, creyendo que había cometido un error garrafal— Mamí va a dejar de agitarte, de verdad que si.

Aseguraba mientras tomaba a la pequeña pollita entre sus manos y la restregaba amorosamente contra su mejilla.

El contacto con su nueva mascota le indujo algo de seguridad.

Era joven. Eso era cierto. Pero también era una Goodway, y los Goodway habían sido alcaldes perfectos desde que la ciudad fue fundada. Los ciudadanos votaron y la eligieron a ella por sobre Humdinger, no iba a decepcionarlos en un momento de gran necesidad como este.

Adventure City la necesitaba.

La mujer sintió como si la Tierra se la tragara.

 _Adventure City..._

Estaba segura de que los ciudadanos que quedaban, aún con todo su dolor de perder a varios seres queridos, estarían de acuerdo con ella en que el lugar necesitaba un nuevo nombre.

— Señora Alcaldesa —le llamó la atención el Capataz de la obra, extendiendo ante ella unos planos exageradamente grandes—, me alegra comunicarle que las obras marchan según lo previsto.

Goodway parpadeo varias veces, tragándose el orgullo herido dentro de si, por el muy trivial hecho de que la llamaran señora, en vez de señorita. ¡Aun no llegaba a los 25 y estaba soltera! Donde tenía ese hombre los ojos para llamarla "señora". Parpadeó de nuevo, recordándose a si misma que la había llamado así en señal de respeto.

— ¡Eso es una buena noticia! —exclamó, aunque se la notaba algo asustada. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a mirar a todas partes con nerviosismo— Los ciudadanos necesitan ayuda.

— Las obras se terminaran más rápido de lo esperado, usted este tranquila.

"¡¿Usted?!" —pensó a punto de perder los nervios, sin embargo contó hasta tres y se relajó.

— Me parece perfecto —dijo en su intento por ser autoritaria—, ahora, si me disculpa, iré a comprobar el trabajo de las fuerzas especiales.

Dio medía vuelta, bajando la colina con un caminar bastante solemne. En un momento dado miró atrás, y al comprobar que nadie la veía, comenzó a correr hacía abajo. Eran muchas las emociones que la embargaban.

Parecía como si la estatua de su bisabuelo la esperará en medio de la plaza. Se paró a contemplarla, mientras se pasaba un brazo por los ojos para eliminar los rastros de lágrimas. Era una mujer adulta, pero en muchos aspectos siempre sería una niña.

— Oh, Chickaletta, lamento mucho preocuparte así —la verdad es que en el rostro de la pollita no se notaba miedo, solo la más pura indiferencia—. Ten, un poco de pienso.

Y sin más comenzó a picotear el alimento en polvo que su dueña había arrojado con delicadeza dentro del bolso.

— Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer?

Sentía que las lágrimas volverían a ella en desesperación. Pero no. Debía aguantarse. Era la alcaldesa.

Los destrozos de Tsunami casi no se notaban en la plaza Mayor. Más abajo, el agua, la cual en estos momentos era rodeada por equipos de rescate, se había comido varios tramos de tierra y edificios. El lugar era dominado por el mar ahora, jamás volvería a ser una ciudad.

Sin embargo, ciudad o no, ella estaba ahí para representarlo, así que delante de la estatua de su bisabuelo volvió a jurar, como hizo cuando fue elejida, que no decepcionaría al apellido Goodway jamás... O eso esperaba.

Entonces, una llamada sonó desde dentro su bolso. Lo que hizo que la pollita saltase del susto por el sonido y la vibración del teléfono.

— Disculpa, Chickaletta —dijo la joven Goodway mientras metía la mano en el bolso para cojer su telefono. El animal se hizo a un lado— Goodway al habla.

Al otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba el sonido de una joven llorando, pero de alegría y emoción contenida.

— Melody —nombró la alcaldesa, reconociendo a su mejor amiga de la infancia tras la linea. La misma que recordaba que había sufrido leve asfixia y varías cortadas por el suceso— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué está mal?

Sin querer, Goodway elevó la voz, notando su angustia por la salud de su amiga. Melody solo pudo reír llena de dicha.

— Eres la primera persona a la que debo decírselo, Nabhine —menciono el nombre de pisla de la joven alcaldesa—. Los médicos encontraron "algo" dentro mio mientras me chequeaban. Algo vivo.

Nabhine Goodway no entendió el sentido.

— ¡Oh, cielo santo! —exclamó. Le sonaba a algo grave— ¿Vas a morir?

A pesar de lo directa que fue, Melody solo pudo reír por lo despistada que era su amiga.

— No, amiga mía, algo mejor —hizo una pausa dramática antes de soltarlo—. ¡Voy a ser madre!

* * *

De vuelta en la actualidad, once años después del Tsunami que transformó Adventure City en Adventure Bay, a primeras horas de la mañana, una llamada de auxilio de Goodway llegó al PAW Pad de Ryder. El niño tiró al suelo una nota que hasta hace unos segundos le había mantenido shockeado y contestó la llamada, sin darse cuenta de que sus cachorros la husmeaban.

— Buenos días, Alcaldesa Goodway —saludó muy alegre de ver a la mujer en la pantalla—. ¿Qué tal le va?

Esa era una pregunta estúpida, porque si llamaba a la PAW Patrol era porque tenía un problema, por tanto le iba mal. Pero era pura educación preguntar.

— No muy bien, Ryder —confesó la mujer, exaltada—. ¡Estaba haciendo con Chickaletta nuestro típico paseo matutino cuando me encontré con esto!

En el PAW Pad ya no se veía a Goodway, si no la entrada del basurero de Adventure Bay, rota y forzada. Por ende, la basura se desparramaba fuera, causando un gran hedor.

— Eso es un problema —aseguró el niño genio, aunque con voz neutral.

— ¡Verdad que sí! —exageraba Goodway haciendo aspavientos cuando volvió a aparecer en el PAW Pad— Tenéis que arreglarlo y rápido. ¡La pobre Chickaletta se desmayara con este mal holor! —la imagen mostró a la gallina Chickaletta, quien llevaba en su pico una pequeña pinza para taparle los orificios nasales.

— No se preocupe, Alcaldesa. ¡No hay nada imposible para la PAW Patrol! —aseguró con una sonrisa, levantando un dedo índice hacía el cielo, como ya era habitual en él. Pero está vez la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, algo que no paso desapercibido para la mujer de tez morena.

Un nueva misión, que solo era el principió de un nuevo capitulo en las vidas de esos cachorros, recién comenzaba.


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, aquí vengo con la actualización :3**

 **Espero que os guste. :D**

* * *

 **— CASI INTOCABLE —**

 ** _2_**

* * *

Ryder les necesitaba.

Hubieran preferido preguntarle al niño sobre aquella nota, pero el deber les llamaba. Por lo que tendrían que ocultar su curiosidad para más tarde.

— ¡Patrulla lista para entrar en acción, Señor! —informó Chase, como siempre tras llegar los seis cachorros ante su líder, con los uniformes puestos.

— Gracias por venir tan rápido chicos —como siempre agradeció el niño antes de informarles de la situación, al mismo tiempo que una mini Alcaldesa Goodway aparecía andando tan tranquilamente por la gran pantalla tras de él—. La Alcaldesa Goodway y Chickaletta estaban dando un paseo mañanero cuando de repente ¡se encontraron con que la entrada al basurero estaba forzada! —la mini Alcaldesa Goodway se topó con la susodicha entrada rota y lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa, al igual que los cachorros— Para está misión necesitó a... ¡Rubble! Usarás tu excavadora para volver a transportar a dentro toda la basura que haya esparcida por la calle.

— ¡Rubble a toooda maquina! —exclamó el Pitbull, contento por trabajar.

— Rocky —nombró Ryder—, tú arreglaras la entrada para que pueda volver a cerrarse.

— ¡Luz verde y adelante! —exclamó el cachorro ecológico, y después añadió— Puede que consiga algunas piezas reutilizables que necesito, por el camino.

El niño ahogó una risa cuando vio que Chase, su mejor cachorro, ya estaba empezando a formar un puchero en su dirección. El Pastor Alemán ODIABA no ser elegido para una misión, le hacía sentirse inútil. Por eso no podía evitar entristecerse cuando Ryder tardaba en nombrarle.

— Por último... ¡Chase espía! —el cachorro no pudo evitar ladrar de felicidad— Tu trabajo va a ser doble está vez. Primero, usaras tus conos para cortar en tráfico en la dirección al basurero, para que no interfieran, y de segundo voy a necesitar tu olfato y dotes de súper espía para descubrir quien lo hizo.

Chase ladró de nuevo tras recibir las ordenes.

— ¡Chase espía siempre alerta!

— El resto os mantendreis atentos, por si os necesitamos. ¡PAW Patrol, todos a una! —exclamó Ryder antes de tirarse por su barra de bomberos para llegar a su vehículo.

Chase, Rubble y Rocky, mientras, corrierón hacía el tobogán para llegar a los suyos propios.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Marshall, Skye y Zuma no pudieron evitar sacar el tema de la nota.

— ¡¿Ryder tiene padres?! —exclamó Marshall, totalmente sorprendido— ¡Yo siempre pensé que era un niño robot inventado por Goodway para dirigirnos!

Skye y Zuma miraron al Dálmata con ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Cómo podías pensar eso? —preguntó la oji rosa, con la boca abierta.

Marshall se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué? Podría ser posible, Perro-Bot existe ¿no?

— Sí —concedió Zuma—, porque Ryder lo creó.

— ¿Es qué un robot no puede inventar otro? —cuestionó el cachorro bombero.

Tanto Zuma como Skye hicieron un face palm con sus patas derechas, dándole un punto final a la extraña idea de Marshall.

— Amigo, pasaste mucho tiempo con Rubble, me parece —comentó Zuma.

— De todas formas —añadió la hembra—, es verdad que Ryder tiene sus cosas raras. Nunca va al colegio, y aunque para los perros nos es normal ser separados de nuestros padres, para los humanos no. Fijaos en los niños de Adventure Bay, todos tienen padres o tutores. Hasta Katie tenía familia antes de llegar a trabajar aquí. Pero en realidad, no sabemos nada de Ryder.

La verdad dicha por la cachorra voladora les calló encima al Labrador y al Dálmata como un jarro de agua fría. Era verdad. Ryder era su humano, y aun así no sabían nada sobre él. Únicamente se habían conformado con tenerle cerca para ser liderados y cuidados.

Por primera vez, se sintieron mal con eso.

* * *

Mientras, Ryder y los tres cachorros ya habían llegado a su destino.

— ¡Ah, Ryder, por fin! —exclamó la Alcaldesa— Chickaletta ya no podía consigo misma de los nervios.

La gallina estaba bastante tranquila, en realidad.

— No se preocupe Alcaldesa... y Chickaletta, la patrulla ya está aquí. Chicos —pronunció para que los cachorros comenzaran a trabajar.

Chase colocó los conos de forma que los coches se desviaban a otra parte. Rubble y Rocky esperaron a que el Pastor Alemán captase algún olor sospechoso para actuar. Al cachorro policía-espia le llevó solo unos segundos captar olor humano entre los desechos. Sin embargo, le sorprendió mucho el olor que captó.

— Que raro... —susurró.

— ¿Qué pasa, Chase? —preguntó Rocky.

— He captado el olor de un humano... pero es muy parecido al de Ryder.

Tan parecido... Habría dicho igual, si no fuera porque ese olor era más maduro que el del niño genio.

— ¿Creeis que sea...? —susurró Rubble, uniéndose a la conversación.

Los tres cachorros miraron hacía donde estaba su humano, tranquilizandose al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de calmar a la Alcaldesa como para notar que estaban cuchicheando.

— Sin duda —contestaron Chase y Rocky a la vez.

— Tengo su rastro —informó el cachorro policía tras unos segundos, el hocico pegado al suelo— Fuera quien fuese salió huyendo hacía el bosque.

— Pero, ¿por qué lo haría? —preguntó asustado Rubble, encogiéndose un poco en el sitio.

— Averiguarlo es mi trabajo —aseguró Chase—. Iré a por él.

— ¡¿Tú solo?! —exclamarón sorprendidos Rocky y Rubble a la vez, lo suficientemente alto como para captar la atención de Ryder.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cachorros? —quiso saber, dirigiéndose rápidamente a ellos.

— Chase ha captado el rastro de quien dañó la entrada, Ryder —informó Rubble.

— Huyó hacía el bosque y Chase quiere ir tras él, él solo —continuó Rocky, sin darle tiempo al Pastor Alemán para rebatirle.

Ryder frunció el ceño.

— ¡Ah, no! —exclamó mirando a su mejor cachorro— tú solo ni hablar.

Era obvio que el niño genio, al igual que sus cachorros, creía que esa persona era peligrosa. No iba a dejar a Chase sin protección.

El Pastor Alemán abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡Pero Ryder, hay que cogerle! —exclamó.

— Y vamos a cogerle —le aseguró—. Solo dije que no iras solo. Avisaré a Skye para que vigile desde el cielo.

Para eso Chase no tenía queja, ladró contento.

* * *

Dentro del Puesto de Observación, los tres cachorros que hay habían quedado, estaban siendo presas de un silencio incomodo desde hace minutos. Así que le agradecieron al cielo porque el comunicador de Skye sonase.

— Skye, Chase necesita tu ayuda para atrapar al causante del destrozo, ven rápido —le habló Ryder desde este.

— En seguida estoy ahí, Ryder —le aseguró la oji rosa—. ¡Me encanta volar!

Y con eso dejó solos a Marshall y Zuma, quienes comenzaron a comentar como creían que serían los padres del _definitivamente no robot_ Ryder.

En cuanto la cachorra llegó al lugar, fue informada de lo sucedido y pronto Chase se internó en el bosque, siendo seguido por Skye desde el cielo. Ella se encargaría de avisar rápidamente a su compañero de que diera la vuelta si captaba algo anormal.

Con el cachorro policía fuera de escena, Rubble usó su escabadora para depositar toda la basura en el lugar correspondiente.

— ¡Que mal huele! —se quejó el Pitbull mientras lo hacía— Chase debe tener un olfato de hierro para pegar la nariz en todo esto y no desmayarse...

Rocky rió ligeramente ante el comentario del cachorro obrero.

— Hay veces en las que Chase realmente parece un súper perro —comentó el cachorro mestizó.

— Al igual que todos vosotros —aseguró Ryder con un tono de sentido cariño y orgullo en su voz.

Habiéndo el Pitbull terminado su parte de la misión en solo segundos y que Rocky encontrara un par de cosas interesantes, que simplemente no tuvo el corazón de dejar atrás (¡antes de tirarlo, reciclarlo!), el cachorro mestizo dejó la entrada como nueva (realmente era nueva, Rocky la había reconstruido bastante rápido).

— ¡PAW Patrol, lo habéis vuelto a hacer! —exclamó la Alcadesa, abriendo y cerrando la entrada restaurada como si de una niña feliz se tratase— ¡Chickaletta está mucho más tranquila ahora!

Ninguno fue capaz de notar cambio alguno en la expresión de la gallina de bolso.

— No fue nada Alcaldesa —aseguró Ryder—. Si nos necesita sólo tiene que avisarnos, ¿verdad, chicos?

— Verdad —aseguraron a la vez Rubble y Rocky.

Sin embargo, Chase y Skye aun no volvian. Ni siquiera habían contactado con ellos usando los comunicadores, así que estaban preocupados.

Y la estridente risa malvada que escucharon justo en ese momento a sus espaldas no les calmó. Todos miraron hacía atrás Inconscientemente Ryder se colocó delante de la Alcaldesa y los cachorros delante del niño. La mujer se conformó a mirar con odio mal disimulado al recien llegado.

— Alcalde Humdinger —pronunció, arrastrando las palabras.

— Goodway —pronunció el Alcalde de Foggy Bottom con desdén. Acto que hizo que Ryder apretase los dientes y los puños con furia.

A los pies del hombre, sus siete gatos que eran imitaciones de la PAW Patrol, rieron maliciosamente.

— Aww —soltó maravillado Rubble—, que monos.

— ¡Rubble, son malos! —le reprendió Rocky, sorprendido.

— Ya lo se —aseguró el Pitbull, un poco fastidiado—. Pero siguen siendo lindos.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué mal viento le debo esta horrenda visita, Alcalde Humdinger? —preguntó Goodway de forma descarada.

Ya le hartaba que el hombre se paseara a sus anchas por SU ciudad. ¿Acaso iba ella a Foggy Bottom para fastidiarle las tardes? ¡No!

— Tú no cambias, ¿verdad, Nabhine? —el hombre pasó los dedos por su bigote rubio mientras hablaba— ¿Qué acaso no puede un muy honorable Alcalde debar que sus Gatitos Catastróficos estiren sus patitas en un paseo?

— ¡Usted y sus gatitos lo que quieren es espiarnos! —acusó Rocky.

Los Gatitos Catastróficos se sorprendieron por lo dicho y después bufaron.

Humdinger miró mal al cachorro mestizo.

— Haz el favor de enseñarle modales a tu perro, niño —escupió, dirigiéndose a Ryder.

El niño simplemente calló, aguantando las ganas de decir algo peor que lo que Rocky había soltado.

— Alcalde Humdinger, si solo ha venido aquí a molestar, déjeme sugerirle amablemente que se vaya —habló Goodway.

— En realidad, Alcaldesa —cortó el hombre, sin dejar de mesarse el bigote con aire de superioridad—, vengo a informarle de algo —su inquisitiva mirada bajó hasta los ojos marrones de Ryder, y después volvió a la mujer—. Anoche _ella_ escapó de la cárcel de Foggy Bottom.

El terror no tardó en pintarse en el rostro de la mujer, quien se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un chillido, a la vez que paso un brazo alrededor de Ryder y lo pegó a ella de forma protectora. Humdinger mostró una macabra sonrisa ante ese gesto.

— Alcaldesa Goodway, ¿qué sucede? ¿De quién habla? —quisó saber Ryder.

No recibió respuesta.

* * *

Hacía ya un buen rato que Chase se había internado en el bosque. En todo ese tiempo, no perdió el rastro ni separó su hocico del suelo. Skye le habló desde el cielo usando su comunicador.

— Chase, no estamos llegando a ningún lugar, demos la vuelta —sugirió.

— No, es mi última palabra —se mostró cortante el cachorro policía—. Me da igual si estoy cerca o lejos, le atrapare.

La oji rosa suspiro hastiada, cortando la comunicación.

"De seguro Ryder ya se está tirando de los pelos porque no llegamos" —pensó.

Mientras, en tierra, Chase seguía andando. Ese aroma... Le recordaba tanto a su humano que a veces le era difícil recordar que estaba tras la pista de alguien que había hecho algo malo. Alguien terriblemente inteligente.

Se movía entre los árboles como una gacela, sin hacer el menor ruido, observando al cachorro llendó en círculos con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Esperó al momento justo, entonces... atacó.

A Chase no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Para cuando se dio cuenta, una fuerte mano humana ya le había arrastrado hasta los arbustos. Quisó morderla, pero demasiado rápido otra mano le estampó en la nariz un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo. Lo último que el cachorro vio fueron unos profundos ojos marrones que le eran muy familiares.

"¿Ryder? —pensó medio ido, antes de caer dormido en brazos del atacante que tenía los mismos ojos que el niño genio— ¿Por... qué?"

Y entonces, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí el final del capítulo! Sí, lo se, soy muy mala xD**

 **Aun así prometo que Chase no sufrirá lesiones físicas ni de ningún otro tipo.**

 **¡Paz, gente!**

 **Pd: Soy española, así que en este fic puse las frases que dicen los cachorros en la traducción de mi país. Ya que hasta el momento aun no he visto la serie en latino. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo *-***

* * *

 **— CASI INTOCABLE —**

 _ **3**_

* * *

— ¡Alcaldesa, Alcaldesa! —la llamó una vocecita desde delante de su escritorio.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron hacía arriba de manera tierna. Dejó a un lado el papeleo en el que había estado centrada hace unos segundos, tanto que no había notado la puerta del despacho abrirse, ni el salto que siguió (pues quien había abierto la puerta aun no era lo suficientemente alto para llegar a la manija por si solo) ni los pequeños trotes hacía su escritorio, y se inclinó sobre el escritorio de madera lacada para devolverle la mirada a los grandes y brillantes ojos marrones que tanto le recordaban a Melody.

— Ryder, pequeño pillastre, te has vuelto a colar en la alcaldía. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso no se hace?

Eso podría haber contado como una regañina, si no fuera por la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de la mujer. El pequeño niño de no más de tres años rió un poco ante su travesura bien hecha y porque sabía que a ella en realidad no le importaba.

— No podía dormir, Alcaldesa —se excusó el niño, está vez un poco avergonzado jugando con los pliegues de su pijama, fue ahí que la mujer notó que el niño traía un pequeño papel entre las manos—. Mira, hice este dibujo para ti.

La mujer sintió que le invadía la ternura viendo como el niño extendía el papel coloreado hacía ella mientras miraba al suelo. El día en que Melody dejo este mundo se juró que protegería al pequeño y recién nacido Ryder como si de su propio hijo se tratase. Por un tiempo pensó que tendría problemas en cuanto el niño fuera mayor para hacerle entender que ella no era su auténtica madre. Pero Ryder la sorprendió notablemente en cuanto a ello y muchas otras cosas. De todas formas, a sus tres años, él aun no había preguntado nada sobre sus verdaderos padres, parecía que no le interesaba otra cosas si no ser el orgullo de su madrina, la Alcaldesa Goodway.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces, vamos a ver que hiciste —dijo tomándolo entre las manos—. Pero después a dormir.

El niño asintió euforicamente, impaciente por conocer la opinión de la mujer que lo criaba.

La mujer observó el dibujo, sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones de la impresión. La imagen de ella misma no parecía hecha por un niño de tres años, ni mucho menos, si no que más bien parecía un retrato hecho por un artista experimentado. Ella sabía que su pequeño Ryder era un superdotado, a su corta edad donde el resto de niños comenzaban el jardín de infancia, él ya estaba preparado para cursar el último curso de primaría como un niño de 11 años. Aun así no dejaba de sorprenderla con cosas como estas.

— ¿No te gusta? —la voz un poco dolida del pequeño la sacó de su impresión.

Ryder la observaba esperando una respuesta, analizando cada rasgo de su expresión, la cual parecía haber malinterpretado, con ojitos tristes.

Goodway rió quedamente, puede que el niño tuviera una mente prodigiosa, pero seguía siendo un niño al final de cuentas.

— ¿Qué dices, mi pequeño? ¡Al contrario! ¡Es maravilloso! —la expresión de Ryder se iluminó tan rápido como se había apagado.

— ¿De verdad?

La Alcaldesa se levantó del asiento para darle un merecido abrazo al pequeño.

— ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo, pequeño? —Ryder, sonriente, recíproco con gusto el abrazo.

Los fuertes brazos de la mujer lo alzaron en el aire.

— Vamos ha a hacer que lo enmarquen —aseguró ella, mientras salia del lugar con el niño en brazos y enarbolando el dibujo—. Va a ser mi retrato oficial.

Los ojitos del niño brillaron todavía más de ser posible, pero pronto comenzaron a apagarse con un sueño que ya no podía finjir más no tener. Apoyo su cabecita castaña en el hombro de la mujer cerrando y volviendo a abrir los ojos por momentos, hasta que por fin se rindió a los brazos de morfeo. Sonriendo, la mujer lo cargó hasta su habitación.

En ella encontró esparcidos por todas partes dibujos que ella reconoció como más que posibles bocetos al resultado final que ya estaba en su poder. Unos mejor hechos que otros. También había lápices de colores esparcidos por el suelo. Tal parecía que el niño se había sentido tan eufórico por haber echo por fin un dibujo decente que quiso llevárselo a la Alcaldesa cuanto antes, sin molestarse en ordenar el lugar.

La mujer lo recostó en la cama, lo arropó y con un "Buenas noches, mi pequeño Ryder" le besó la frente.

Después de eso, recogió un poco el desorden y lo dejó encima del pequeño escritorio de plástico del niño.

Antes de salir apagando la luz, Goodway miro atrás una vez más, observando a Ryder dormir plácidamente. Sonrió tiernamente de todo corazón y después salió de la habitación. Su pequeño ahijado estaba tan unido a ella, que por un momento creía que serían muchos años a su lado. Pero las apariencias engañan y más pronto que tarde Ryder se independizaría de ella.

* * *

De vuelta en la actualidad, Ryder y la Alcaldesa no estaban pasando un momento tan bueno.

— ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, qué vamos a hacer, qué vamos a hacer?! —no paraba de preguntar la mujer a los cuatro vientos, llendo de un lado para otro, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Chickaletta, por su parte, se echaba un pequeño sueñecito en el bolso de su dueña.

Rocky y Rubble la seguían con la mirada, no sabiendo muy bien como tomarse la situación actual. Es decir, no eran tontos, sabían que su estado de animo lo había provocado _ella_ , pero no tenían ni idea de quien era _ella._

"¿Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer? —pensaba también Ryder por su parte, su mente de momento totalmente ocupada en Chase y Skye, quienes aun no daban señales de vida— ¿Cómo se me ocurrió enviar a mis cachorros tras una persona así? ¿Y si es la misma persona de la que hablaba el Alcalde Humdinger? No están listos... No, yo no estoy listo..."

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡No aguantó más! —exclamó de repente el niño genio, casi hundiendo sus uñas en la piel de la preocupación.

Rubble, Rocky, Goodway e incluso Chickaletta se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos y sin decir nada. Algo que a él no pareció afectarle.

— Chase y Skye se han tardado lo suficiente, vamos a buscarlos —ordenó mirando fijamente a los dos cachorros—. Llamaré a Marshall y Zuma y...

— ¡Ryder, mira ahí! —exclamo de repente el Pitbull, estirando una de sus patitas hacía el cielo.

— ¡El helicóptero de Skye está volviendo! —completó Rocky con una expresión de alivió en su rostro.

Un alivió que también sintió el niño al ver también el vehículo rosado acercarse. Pero fue un sentimiento que no les duró mucho cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había señales de Chase por ninguna parte, una de las hélices del helicóptero estaba dañada y que los ojos de la cachorra estaban teñidos de preocupación en cuanto bajo a tierra con un poco de esfuerzo.

— Ryder, vi una sombra sospechosa moverse entre los arboles —comenzó a informar la cachorra voladora, en cuanto salió del vehículo—, intente avisar a Chase, pero su comunicador no daba señal. Me asuste. Baje demasiado para intentar ver algo... pero solo sirvió para dañar una de las hélices y Chase, temo que él... —llegada a ese punto de la explicación no fue capaz de hablar más, solo los grandes lagrimones que salían de sus ojos lo decían todo.

Ryder hizo todo acopió de su valor y autocontrol para no derrumbarse como ella ante esas nefastas noticias. Ahora más que nunca antes debía verse como un líder de primera. Acunó a la temblorosa Skye en sus brazos, para insuflarle un poco de tranquilidad.

— Con esa información solo podemos suponer que Chase ha sido secuestrado —Rocky y Rubble ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa y terror ante eso.

La Alcaldesa Goodway se comía las uñas del nerviosismo.

Skye se hundió más entre los hombros de su humano, mojando su chaleco con sus lágrimas. Dios, se sentía tan culpable...

— Skye, ¿viste a dónde se dirigía la sombra sospechosa?

Ante la pregunta de Ryder, ella levantó la vista y asintió, solo un poco más calmada.

— No cabía duda que se dirigía a Foggy Bottom.

— ¡Cómo no! —no pudo evitar exclamar la Alcaldesa, creyendo al escuchar eso que el culpable no era otro que el Alcalde Humdinger y sus Gatitos Catastróficos.

Ryder volvió a dejar a Skye en tierra, quien pronto fue socorrida por el Pitbull y el cachorro mestizo, y cogió su PAW Pad.

— Avisaré a Marshall y Zuma... también a Everest, cuantos más seamos mejor.

— ¡Tienes mucha razón, Ryder! —exclamó la Alcaldesa— Voy a poner sobre aviso a todo Adventure Bay. No creo que nadie vaya a poner pegas si se trata de ayudar a Chase.

* * *

Chase despertó sintiéndose mareado. Por un momento temió vomitar lo que había desayuno antes de que todo ese desastre de la nota y la misión de la mañana comenzarán, pero gracias al cielo la horrenda sensación se fue tan rápido como había comenzado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó a si mismo viendo a todas partes y solo captando negro— Woof, visor de visión nocturna.

La función de su uniforme de espía le respondió de forma favorable. Su visor le mostró que estaba dentro de una habitación humana desconocida. Había mucho espacio para que solo hubiera en esta una cama para una sola persona, un escritorio desordenado llenó de papeles, una estantería llena de libros y él mismo. Una gran alfombra marrón cubría todo el suelo y él había estado tumbado sobre un grupo de almohadones.

— ¿Tuviste un buen sueñecito? —le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Él se dio la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con un joven humano que no debía pasar de los dieciocho años, era delgado y fibroso y un cabello castaño necesitado de un corte casi tapaba los ojos marrones que fueron lo último que Chase vio antes de desmayarse.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó el Pastor Alemán— ¡Tú rompiste la entrada del basurero y además me has secuestrado!

— También fui el que metió una notita interesante en vuestro buzón, ¿la habéis visto? Por cierto, soy Zak —habló el joven, totalmente amistoso.

— Espera —dijo Chase, llendose el enfado y viéndose bastante pensativo y sorprendido—, ¿tú... eres el padre de Ryder?

Zak se quedó mirando a Chase como si fuese la primera vez que veía un perro y no le gustase lo más mínimo.

— ¿Crees qué tengo edad para ser padre? ¡No! No contestes —dijo eso haciendo aspavientos con las manos, temiendo la posible respuesta. En otra situación, Chase se habría reído por lo mucho que eso le recordaba a la Alcaldesa Goodway—. No soy su padre, solo le estaba haciendo un favor a mi tía. Soy el primo de Ryder. Encantado.

Chase se quedó mirando al joven sin saber que pensar. Era el mismo que le había dormido con cloroformo, lo había admitido, entonces ¿por qué se mostraba tan amable con él?

— Avisare a la Patrulla sobre esto —decidió el cachorro policía.

Zak levantó divertido una ceja mientras sonreía de medio lado.

— ¿De veras? Me encantará ver como lo haces sin esto —dijo y extendió un brazo para mostrarle a Chase su propio collar que no se había dado cuenta que ya no llevaba y...

— ¡Mi comunicador! —ladró indignado— ¡Devuelmelo ladrón!

Chase se lanzó sobre Zak para atacarle, mientras el joven parecía muy animado por eso. Con una facilidad insultante se quitó a Chase de encima, riéndose.

— No soy un ladrón, solo lo tomé prestado —dijo sin perder la sonrisa de medio lado.

Chase no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

— ¡Woof, red! —exclamó, pero el joven esquivó la rápida red, ya sin reírse.

— Oye —dijo metiéndose el collar en un bolsillo del pantalón—. Vamos a calmarnos, ¿vale, perrito? El único motivo de todo esto es para ayudar a Ryder, ¿vale? Creeme cuando te digo que yo no soy el enemigo.

— ¡Si no fueras el enemigo no me habrías drogado ni robado mi comunicador! —bramó enfadado el Pastor Alemán.

— ¿Qué te acabó de decir? Que me creas —Zak logró con esfuerzo posar sus dedos entre las orejas de Chase y empezó a rascarle justo en su puntito especial.

Chase mentiría si dijera que no le gustaban esas caricias.

— ¿De verdad piensas qué soy malo? —preguntó Zak poniendo cara de angelito.

El Pastor Alemán sintió de nuevo el aroma familiar y los ojos marrones del chico y supo entonces que él representaba una batalla perdida.

* * *

 **Decidme, ¿Qué pensáis de Zak? ¿Es bueno o malo? ¿Cuales son sus intenciones? ¿De verdad es primo de Ryder?**

 **Respuestas más adelante :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**— CASI INTOCABLE —**

 ** _4_**

* * *

En la cima de la montaña de Jake, la mañana era fría, pero en la cabaña del joven, el chico y su cachorra Husky estaban bien abrigados de la temperatura baja. Acaban de disfrutar de su desalluno.

— ¡Estuvo delicioso, Jake! —Everest alagó el hígado que le preparó su humano especialmente para ella.

Poco a poco la cachorra ya estaba empezando a tomarle el gusto a vivir en compañía de humanos y tener comida caliente en un cuenco, en vez de matarse ella sola por las montañas para buscar alimento.

— Gracias, Everest —agradeció el adolescente, con una sonrisa, tan jovial como siempre—. ¡Trato hacer lo mejor para mi mejor amiga!

La cachorra le devolvió la sonrisa al joven mientras movía la cola, (comprendía el esfuerzo y lo agradecía sobremanera) y se dirigió a una esquina de la cabaña para hacer la digestión mientras descansaba un poco.

En verdad el desayuno le supo delicioso, pero eso era porque estaba inconsciente de la situación de su compañero policía.

En cuanto se tumbó su comunicador que la identificaba como orgullosa miembro de la PAW Patrol, aunque ella no viviera junto al resto de cachorros, comenzó a pitar. Everest ladró, contenta de poder hablar con su segundo humano favorito, después de Jake.

— ¡Ryder, es bueno oírte! —exclamó hacía su comunicador, tan feliz y enérgica como siempre, antes de que el niño nombrado pudiera decirle una sola palabra— ¿Tienes alguna emergencia para mí?

— Sí y una muy gorda —la voz del líder sonaba monótona, ensallada. Pero aun así Everest pudo darse cuenta de que el niño estaba siendo consumido por la preocupación. Ella tenía buen olfato para los sentimientos, en especial los que la gente (o cachorro) quisiera ocultar. A ella no se la engañaba fácil. Por eso su buen humor decayó un poco—. Chase ha desaparecido, probablemente fue secuestrado.

Los ojos turquesa de la Husky se abrieron enormes ante las palabras de su líder. Cierto era que no le conocía mucho, salvó esa vez en la que le conoció como un niño igual a cualquier otro y otras cuantas veces después, ya como su jefe, pero no tenía la impresión de que Ryder fuera el tipo de niño que pasaba las horas muertas tomándole el pelo a la gente. Aun así no pudo evitar exclamar:

— ¡¿ESTAS DE BROMA?! —en estado de shock.

— Temo que no —contestó el niño de la misma monótona manera—. Dirigete a la plaza, dónde se encuentra la estatua del alcalde Norbet Goodway lo más rápido que puedas.

Everest tenía preguntas. Muchas. Pero Ryder cortó la comunicación con ella antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Después de eso, Jake vio salir a su cachorra de manera apresurada mientras se dirigía a hacer un poco de esquí.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Everest?

— Ryder, llamada. Chase, desaparecido. Yo, ir. Rápido —respondió ella nerviosa y de manera apresurada. No era capaz de formar una frase completa.

Jake la acarició un tanto para que se tranquilizase un tanto.

— Hey, tranquila. Vocaliza, de verdad que no entendí nada.

Everest tomó un soplo de aire helado para aclararse las ideas y después volvió a contestar.

— Ryder llamó. ¡Chase está desaparecido, puede que secuestrado, me necesitan!

Los ojos de Jake se agrandaron tanto como lo hicieron los de ella momentos antes. El chico sólo salió del shock después de escuchar a su cachorra exclamar "¡Ni el hielo ni la nieve a mi me detienen!" e irse hacía el pueblo con su vehículo.

— ¡Esperame, Everest! —exclamó él, a sabiendas de que ella ya no podía oírle, mientras que se subió a su furgoneta para seguirla.

A la porra su hora de esquí. Chase era más importante.

* * *

El Pastor Alemán sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez, pero no funcionó. Sollozó, o al menos trato de hacerlo. Zak, después de que se harto de que Chase tratase atraparle y robarle el comunicador para contantar con el resto de la PAW Patrol, le había puesto un bozal.

La misma habitación estaba ahora iluminada por luces incrustadas en el techo. No había ni rastro de ventanas en ese lugar y la razón de eso era porque estaban bajo tierra. Ryder no podría encontrar la señal que irradiaba el comunicador de Chase mientras estuviera encerrado ahí dentro.

— Si estuvieses dispuesto a colaborar, no tendría porque haber hecho eso —los brazos del joven, quien se encontraba tumbado en la cama, estaban adornados con unas cuantas mordidas de perro, obvio dadas por Chase en un momento desesperado por escapar, ninguna grave, desaparecerían pronto. Miró a su rehén, de forma sardónica—. Es preferible que seas un buen chico, al menos hasta que tu dueño venga a por ti... ¿Por qué vendrá a por ti, verdad, o acaso fuiste un perrito malo y prefiere deshacerse de ti?

Chase, encerrado en un transportin de tamaño perro adulto y desprovisto de su uniforme, arriba del ahora despejado gran escritorio, daba vueltas de un lado a otro, casi sin poder con la impotencia que lo consumía. Pero en cuanto Zak dijo eso clavó sus ojos en el humano, rezumaban odio.

"¡NO SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A RYDER!" habría querido gritar, pero el bozal no se lo permitía.

Si había algo peor que encontrarse en esa situación era la simple idea de que su humano podría correr la misma suerte, vete a saber para que fines, pero seguro que no buenos.

Sabía que Zak no le había mentido en lo de estar emparentado con el niño, sus aromas y sus ojos idénticos los delataban como familiares, pero eso no aseguraba que el joven fuera una buena persona, como había asegurado.

A Chase todo eso le olía a verdades a medias. Y él odiaba las verdades a medias. Era como maquillar una mentira casi inexistente, sólo casi.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó el joven con falso tono de inocencia, fingiendo un puchero. Tras unos segundos exclamó— ¡Ah, ya sé! No te caigo bien. Bueno, eso es normal, hemos empezado mal. Ya mejoraran las cosas entre nosotros... espero.

Chase le miró de forma todavía más penetrante. Eso era un "Nunca seremos amigos" más que claro. En cuanto encontrase la manera de salir de ahí ya vería...

En ese momento, algo pitó dentro de los yeans deslavados de Zak y no era el comunicador de Chase, no podía serlo, bajo tierra no tenía señal, además de qué el adolescente se había encargado de desconectarlo en cuanto el cachorro cayó en sus garras. A no ser... que hubiera subestimado demasiado la inteligencia y la tecnología de su primo. De todas formas, el chico lucía tan sorprendido por el ruido como el cachorro. Bajo la atenta mirada del cachorro sacó de su bolsillo un aparato que al Pastor Alemán le recordó al PAW Pad de su humano, solo que esté era más pequeño, tanto como un teléfono móvil de última generación, pero al parecer mucho más potente.

Chase se sorprendió al notar un mínimo, pero aun así existente, temblor en la mano del joven que sostenía el aparato.

Estaba sorprendido, rozando el miedo. ¿Por qué?

"Ahora es cuando contestas a la llamada" le habría querido decir de forma mordaz, sólo si no tuviera ese bozal...

— Espera un momento, perrito —dijo él levantándose de la cama, olvidándose de su momento de relax—. Es la mamá de tu Ryder.

Y con esa última frase salió del cuarto. Chase, al escucharla, se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos. Después, con sus patas, trató de quitarse el bozal, el cual comenzó a ceder...

Un largo pasillo vacío con decoración de hospital le dio la bienvenida a Zak, cuando salió de la única puerta corrediza de metal que daba a su habitación, al fondo.

Comenzó a recorrerlo, nunca a suficiente distancia como para perder de vista la puerta, la única salida que el cachorro policía-espía tenía, en caso de que lograra escapar del transportin, pues dentro de la estancia no sería capaz de encontrar ni un mísero conducto de ventilación, mientras contestaba a la llamada con gesto grave, de su joven rostro se había ido toda la gracia. En la pantalla no ponía quien quería contactar con él, ni tan siquiera un "número desconocido", pero aun así sabía quien le llamaba. La única persona que podía tener el número de su busca personal y no de trabajo.

— Starlight —pronunció el nombre de la misma forma monótona en la que Ryder había estado hablando con Everest—, ¿cómo demonios supiste mi número? Recién lo cambié después de que dejé de trabajar para el maniático de Humdinguer y yo contacté contigo a través de un número privado...

— Años de práctica, querido sobrino —le contestó una voz de mujer al otro lado del aparato—. Una no logra llevar una doble identidad como "ciudadana corriente" y "ladrona de guante blanco" sin tener unas buenas tácticas —se escuchó el chasquido de un mechero siendo encendido y luego a Starlight dándole una calada a un cigarro.

— He de suponer que me hablas desde una linea segura —Zak aun desconfiaba un tanto de las habilidades de la mujer. Recordaba cuando ella tenía la misma edad que él aun mantenía. Melody, alias Starlight, era una joven muy inteligente, pero tenía sus fallas, como todos los humanos. Zak quería creer que esos diez años que pasó en la cárcel la han ayudado a curtirse mejor—. Y, por Dios, vuelve a hablarme como si fuera un niño y te acordaras de mi.

— Oh, pero es que eres todavía un niño, Toddie~~~ —habló ella de manera melosa.

Zak abrió sus ojos, de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Has estado bebiendo?

Starlight sorteó su pregunta.

— Desde que salí de la cárcel sólo he podido preguntarme una cosa Toddie. ¿Le voy a gustar a mi bebé? Porque a cada botella que me tomo, la negativa es mayor, ¡pero aun así sigo tomando! —comenzó a reírse por no llorar.

El joven chasqueó la lengua en disgusto.

— Te detesto cuando éstas ebria —comentó—, es un espectáculo deprimente.

En la línea solo hubo silencio por unos momentos.

— ¿Está mi bebé contigo? —preguntó la mujer tras tragar la opinión de su sobrino.

Zak negó con la cabeza, aun a sabiendas de que no podía verle.

— Causé un pequeño disturbio, tal y como tú me ordenaste que hiciera, y él apareció, pero hubo un contratiempo...

— Explícate —la voz de la mujer era peligrosamente monocorde.

Zak suspiró antes de sonreír mínimamente.

— Nabhine apareció en escena antes que él y después no se separaron el uno del otro. No tuve oportunidad de llevarle conmigo... Desde luego no contaba con ella para nada.

Al otro lado de la línea, Starlight se sacó el cigarro de la boca y comenzó a frotarse las sienes.

— Oye, no hace falta que finjas, Toddie, bien sé que la extrañas, han sido muchos años separados. Yo también la extraño, era mi única amiga. Pero ahora Ryder es más importante.

Zak bufo considerablemente molesto.

— ¡Ese crio será importante para ti, pero por mi como si se tira de un puente con todos sus chuchos detrás! —exclamó— Y tú serás muy lista, pero te recuerdo que me debes muchas cosas del pasado, tita querida, sin contar que si no fuera por mi aun estarías pudriéndote en chirona y seguramente ahí seguirias. Bien sabes lo muy rencoroso que soy, Melody y si te ayudo es por mis propias razones. Para tu información, no tengo a tu "lindo bebé", pero si a uno de sus amados perros. Si es un poco listo y lo quiere de vuelta con vida tendra que jugar con mis reglas y pontro lo volverás a tener para ti. Además, ¡ya me hartaste! ¡¿Dime, dónde está mi padre?!

Desde el otro lado de la línea, la mujer escuchó en silencio, con ganas de retorcerle el cuello a su sobrino. Ella también bufo imperceptiblemente.

— Mira, tú habrás perdido a tu padre, pero yo perdí a mi hermano, a mi mejor amiga, a mi pareja y a nuestro hijo. ¿Quieres hacer un concurso de ver cuál de los dos da más pena, o quieres resultados? —solo el mutismo de parte del joven le contesto. Ella suspiró— Tampoco es fácil para mi, el Tsunami destruyó tanto... Pero somos familia, Toddy, no lo olvides, gracias por tu ayuda.

— ... Lo siento, Melody —terminó por decir—. ¡Sólo si hubiéramos hecho las cosas a mi manera...! ¡He secuestrado a un perro policía por ti, maldita sea, ni siquiera sé como les voy a explicar esto!

Ella decidió cambiar de tema.

— Dime, ¿cómo es él?

— ¿Quién?

— Mi bebé, Zak, ¿cómo es él?

El joven se mordió la lengua, no permitiéndose soltar una de sus tonterías.

— Se parece a su padre, pero tiene tus ojos. Estoy seguro que estarías orgullosa de él, dudo que él lo vaya a estar de ti.

* * *

Toda la PAW Patrol, a excepción de Chase, estaba reunida en la plaza, formando un corro alrededor de su humano. Todos estaban shokeados, el lugar vacío que Chase hubiera ocupado de estar ahí les dolía en lo más hondo. Esta no era como la vez en la que Marshall se sentía un inútil y huyó de la PAW Patrol, no era como cuando Skye tuvo un accidente y perdió su comunicador en el proceso, no era como cuando Rubble se las quisó dar de Súper héroe y se quedó atrapado, ni siquiera se podía comparar a cuando Ryder casi se mata tratando de salvar a la cabra montesa. Está vez se trataba de la ausencia del mayor pilar del equipo que no se había ido por su propio pie. Estaba secuestrado.

Chase secuestrado.

Eran unos cachorros, pero no eran tontos, sabían que si no jugaban bien sus cartas no habría más Chase, nunca más.

De los seis los mas shockeados eran Marshall y Skye. El dálmata todavía no era capaz de asimilar que su mejor amigo estuviera en tan mala situación. El dálmata se encontraba en estado de negación, repitiéndose por lo bajito a si mismo que no podía ser verdad, que de seguro Chase aun estaba en el bosque siguiendo el aroma, ajeno a todo lo que se había liado ahí y que probablemente Skye vio mal desde arriba, era lo más seguro, y que su comunicador no diera señal seguro sólo era cosa de la batería y cosas así. Por supuesto. Secuestrado no. No podía ser. Imposible.

Skye, por su parte, había dejado de sollozar, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, si existiese un premio a la gran culpabilidad en un cuerpo pequeño, Skye lo ganaría en ese momento sin despeinarse. Estaba segura de que jamás podría volver a ver a Chase a la cara si las cosas salían bien y si todo acababa mal... pues colgaría para siempre su comunicador de PAW Patrol y se tiraría por un barranco. Seguro que había muchas otras cachorras voladoras que estarían más a la altura del puesto que ella, que había fallado en algo tan fácil...

Pero el más destrozado por dentro era Ryder. Los años al lado de su madrina y su corta aunque intensa experiencia como líder le habían enseñado lo importante de mantenerse estoico en las situaciones más difíciles, de ser la roca en la que se apoyan tus subordinados, aunque por dentro te estés cayendo a cachos. Lo sabía. Siempre deseó no tener que ponerlo nunca en práctica, no a tan corta edad por lo menos. Hasta las rocas más fuertes se deterioran con los continuos golpes de las olas... o alguien las tira al fondo y se terminan ahogando. Todos tenemos puntos flacos. El mayor punto flaco de Ryder tiene nombre y se llama Chase.

El niño se encontraba ante la estatua del bisabuelo Goodway, a su lado la Alcaldesa. Al frente de ambos la PAW Patrol casi completa. Atrás de los cachorros los habitantes de Adventure Bay. Todos escuchaban atentos las palabras del niño, quien les relató lo sucedido lo más entendible y escuetamente que era capaz.

— ... y es por eso que Marshall, Skye, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, Everest, entregadme vuestros pud packs —terminó, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

— ¿Qué es lo que éstas diciendo, Ryder? —preguntó Marshall.

El niño miró al dálmata sin expresión. Dolía. La situación de Chase dolía. Saber que él mismo arriesgó también la seguridad de Skye con su mala orden era ponzoñoso. No, definitivamente no iba a cometer el mismo error.

— Estoy diciendo que ninguno de vosotros está autorizado a hacer nada con respecto a esto. Entregadme vuestros pud packs. Yo mismo traeré a Chase de vuelta. Solo —ni siquiera quería pronunciar una palabra de un "y si tal vez no vuelvo...".

Quería autoconvencerse de que no sería nada, pero no dejaría que sus cachorros se lanzasen contras el secuestrador. No. Iría él. Ellos se quedarían en Adventure Bay. Protegidos. Seguros.

Lejos de él y lo que pudiese ocurrirle.


	6. Chapter 5

**— CASI INTOCABLE —**

 _ **5**_

* * *

— **¡NO!** —el grito dejó aturdidos a todos los presentes.

Los cachorros estaban aturdidos, asustados y llenos de negatividad. Ya tenían el problema de Chase, querían salvarle y eso ya era suficiente, como para añadir que Ryder se fuera solo a lo desconocido.

Sin Ryder, no había PAW Patrol, sin PAW Patrol ellos eran inservibles. Además, no se podían quedar quietos, él les entrenó y les concienció para ayudar. ¡Era impensable para ellos quedarse quietos!

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! —todos los cachorros se acercaron a él hasta casi acorralarlo, en un vano intento por hacerle un poco de presión y que se retractase de su decisión.

El niño no se sorprendió, sabía que sus cachorros reaccionarían así. También estaba consciente de estar cometiendo un error, pero era un error que beneficiaba a sus cachorros. Para el caso su propia seguridad no contaba.

— Cachorros... —comenzó a decir, pero la mano de Goodway sobre su hombro le interrumpió.

Ryder se giro para verla. En seguida su estomago se hundió a alguna parte de su bajo vientre. Incluso en malas situaciones, la Alcaldesa se había mostrado muy llena de vida. No ahora.

Ella iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido de llamada entrante en el PAW Pad del niño, que dejó con los pelos de punta a todos los presentes, la interrumpió. ¿Quién...? Ryder sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, agrandando sus ojos al ver la pantalla.

— Es la insignia de Chase...

La expectación era palpable.

— ¡Se ha liberado! —exclamó Rubble, muy seguro de ello.

Tristemente estaba equivocado. Simplemente era el modus operandi de cualquier secuestro, el pedido del rescate después de la captura.

Ryder tuvo que envalentonarse para aceptar la llamada...

* * *

Melody colgó el teléfono casi lanzándolo, deseando que se partiera en dos. Pero claro, era solo por la furia del momento, pues estaba perfectamente consciente de que necesitaba precisamente ese teléfono y no otro.

Gruñó mientras se pasaba una mano por su maraña de pelo negro, bastante enredado, y se lo tiraba. No encontraba mejor método anti estrés en ese momento.

Dios, estaba asquerosa. Tendría que lavarse el pelo... no. Ducharse entera. Sí, eso haría mientras no recibía noticias de su sobrino, así se calmaría y estaría presentable para cuando su hijo la viera por primera vez... ¡Qué nervios!

* * *

Zak se quedó mirando el teléfono un momento después de que su tía le dejase con la palabra en la boca. ¡Maleducada! Luego se quejaba de él.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró, un hábito que había tomado de la parte de la familia de Melody, que molesto. Luego sonrió tristemente, esto no le había resultado como él quería. A estas horas tendría que estar llevando a Ryder de la manita hacía su madre. Podría simplemente haberse presentado ante él como una persona normal y contarle la verdad, tendría a Nabhine de testigo de lo que decía era cierto. Pero no, su tía le obligaba a hacerlo a la mala, tan paranoica era, y ahora tenía un perro en una jaula y seguramente a todo Adventure Bay tras su cuello.

Pero la culpa era suya por emocionarse y dejarse llevar.

— Bueno, ya no puedo ir hacía atrás —se dijo a si mismo con una pequeña risa y regresó al cuarto.

— ¡Exijo que me saques de aquí! —la exclamación de Chase hizo que saltara en su sitio, pero luego soltó una risa ahogada al verle.

— El perrito logró sacarse el bozal, ¡que listo! —y comenzó a aplaudirle irónicamente.

Ambos pares de ojos marrones se miraron echando chispas. Chase con enfado, y no quería admitirlo, pero también tenía algo de miedo, Zak simplemente le veía con autosuficiencia mientras prácticamente saltó hacía la cama como un niño pequeño.

— Tengo la sensación de que te aburres aquí.

— _Aburrido_ no es la palabra que yo usaría.

Zak se encogió de hombros.

— Como sea —dijo tomando la insignia de Chase y su teléfono—, me gustaría charlar contigo, pero el tiempo es oro, y tú no me vales de mucho, no te ofendas.

Chase se mordió la lengua para no contestarle.

— Vamos —le dijo Zak con una sonrisa inocente, mientras le acercaba la insignia—, llama a tu dueño.

Chase no abrió el hocico para nada.

— Hazlo, llamale —ordenó—. Si no lo haces voy a tener que dejarte encerrado e ir de nuevo a Adventure Bay a por él por la fuerza. No sería una recogida agradable.

— ¿Estás amenazándome? ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, por qué quieres a Ryder? Si estuviera libre ahora te...

— Oh, wow, wow, wow —Zak movió los brazos para que parase—. Como se nota que eres policía, haces un montón de preguntas innecesarias, a ti no te compite saberlo, perrito. Es más un asunto familiar, y tú no formas parte de ella.

Esa frase le dolió más a Chase de lo que debería. Por años él se había considerado familia de Ryder, una que se fue agrandando cada vez más con la llegada de Marshall y el resto. Considerar por un momento que el pastor alemán no formaba parte de la familia del niño era un graso error... ¿O tal vez no lo era tanto?

— Si lo hago, si le llamo —comenzó—. ¿No le pasará nada?

— No, si coopera —le aseguró Zak— y tú podrás ser libre como el viento de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué pasará con él?

Zak soltó aire por la nariz, por no suspirar hastiado.

— Estoy siendo de veras, _demasiado_ amable contigo. Mi bondad tiene límites, ¿piensas en serio que puedes ser un héroe y tomar el lugar de Ryder? No puedes, tú no me sirves.

Chase lo comprendió entonces. No era más que una herramienta para Zak, una razón de peso para asegurarse de que Ryder no se negaba a hacer... lo que quiera que quisiera de él. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan asqueado, enfadado e impotente como en ese momento.

Pero no tenía miedo.

— Tocale un solo pelo de la cabeza y una jaula no será suficiente para detenerme —advirtió, mientras la sonrisa del adolescente se ensanchaba, antes de ladrarle directamente a su insignia.

Señal suficiente para que el PAW Pad de su humano recibiese la llamada en Adventure Bay.

— Tenemos un trato —aseguró Zak.

Y Chase sintió que acababa de vender a Ryder.


End file.
